The Winter Soldier: a Frozen fanfic
by AsianPenguin24
Summary: You were an American war veteran, now a brother and a royal guard of the two Queens of Arendelle. You arrive meeting your two new sisters, next morning the world goes to war. I don't own Frozen or other things referenced in my story. Brace yourselves, multi-crossovers are coming. This is my first fanfiction so I honestly don't know what I'm doing.
1. The Lost Wolf

Chapter one: The Lost Wolf

"Everyone to the evac chopper, let's move!" Your squad leader shouted as you entered the vehicle. "Looks like Private Cortes is satisfied with your work today gentlemen, we're goin' home" he informed as you took off and escaped the middle eastern territory.

You responded with a small smirk grin as you lit a cigarette. You fall asleep with your smoke and arrive not too later at a US military base. As you awake and exit the chopper, Cortes hands you a form and salutes saying "good news, you are now relieved from duty of the military, now you're going to Norway as a personal guard for the royal queens of Arendelle, your country thanks you for your service". You take the form and gave back a firm salute.

As you wait for your plane in Nevada's international airport to go back to your home in Oregon you search up the two queens on your laptop in research for the MVPs you are protecting while waiting for your flight.

As you search up their family tree, you discover some shocking information that you are related to the royal family as a younger brother of Queen Anna and Elsa. You soon find out the parents of the queens have died in a fatal shipwreck when visiting Sweden

You finally arrive in the Portland airport seeing your foster family waiting for you with a giant banner saying happy 19th birthday with your name on it. You kneel down embracing your dog's hug as he jumps and licks you. "Alright down boy, that's enough." You say in a playful voice laughing.

Your parents cry in relief that you're safe. Your dad asks if your friends are coming back too, "Nah, my boys are still fighting back on the battlefield" you sadly responded. "Well, it must been rough for you for the past few months out there. Let's go home; I have some lemon pecan cream pie in celebration for your safe return." Your mom said as she tries to cheer you up.

"Perfect, I have some stuff to pack up at home anyways." You responded as you entered your dads Ford pickup truck.

As you're almost halfway from home you tell them "hey dad." "Yup?" He questioned in a low rough voice. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to Norway to meet my real family and serve as a personal guard for the royal family." "What?!, you just got here." he answered I frustration. "Well I guess I understand it looks like your destiny to be with your real family" he said in a slightly more relaxed tone.

You finally reach home at the outskirts of town. You start lining up your suitcases filling each with important utilities such as clothes, your uniform, your tactile vest, your glock 18 silenced red laser pistol, M4A1 tactical carbine equipped with a laser sight/ flashlight, ACOG sight, foregrip, and suppressor, and a few other equipment. As you close your last luggage you lie on your bed in Oregon for the last time and fall asleep.

Meanwhile in Arendelle queen Anna and Elsa were interrupted in the middle of a political meeting when a messenger delivered an envelope from the United States department of defense. Elsa paused the meeting and asked if the queen of England could continue the conversation later.

As the queen of England was escorted to a private plane, Elsa opened the envelope asking Anna "what business does America want to do with us?" Both Elsa and Anna study the letter from the pentagon. "Holy shit! We have a little brother?" Elsa yelled in confusion. "Hold on, let me see Elsa." Anna grabbed the letter from Elsa. "Well it looks like we do now sis and it looks like we're the same age" She said excitingly. Elsa continued reading the letter listing the background of your accomplishments. "It looks like he has been shot and had surgery on both right and left legs, a trained level six black belt in mixed martial arts, served the US military in seven missions in four different squads, he's nicknamed ghost from the many times he escaped then verge of death, served the NYPD swat team, has a masters in engineering, a PHD in the medical field, and completed law school, once worked as a store manager for Fred Meyer, also once a combat instructor, has more than 25 medals, and is now serving as a royal guard for Arendelle. As they walked into the library and studied the letter together alone "How does my brother have so many accomplishments, just hearing about him makes me excited to meet him." Anna cooed. "Well it looks like he'll be arriving tomorrow at the docks, well meet him there at evening. Go to bed Anna, we must get some rest for tomorrow." Elsa said yawning.

Back in Oregon you wake up reading the blurry numbers on the clock, you stare at it for a minute or so to focus your tired eyes. You finally figure out "Ah fuck, my plane leaves in 1 and a half hours. You jump out into the bed and into the shower. You stated brushing your teeth while taking a bath to save yourself some time. You put on your uniform and grabbed some toast in the kitchen wrapping it with a napkin. You toss your luggage into the truck while your dad started the engine. As you rushed to the Airport you shoved the toast in your mouth and ate it as fast as possible.

You finally reached the TSA checkpoint. You give your ticket to the officer. When he finished observing it he said "go right ahead sir, you are a veteran so you don't need to go through the scanners." You both salute each other. You walk down the terminal halls and mumble to yourself "gate C43" repeatedly. Right when they're about to close the gate the flight attendant spots you and says "you're right on time sir." As she assists you into your plane you are finally seated into 32D. Before the flight even moved you fell asleep thinking of your new sisters.

You wake up after having eight extra hours of sleep to the captain announcing. "We'll be soon arriving in Norway international airport, the local time is 11:26 AM. Thank you for flying with us on Delta airlines."

As you exit your flight you make your way to a water taxi which took about a 45 minute cruise to Arendelle docks. You step onto the docks of the kingdom and was greeted with the smiles and hugs of the two sisters. "You must be sergeant (your name), my legal little brother, correct?" Elsa questions you as you look around to admire the beauty of the kingdom. "Yes your majesty" you answered bowing and kneeling down to the queens. "Please there is no need to be so formal, you're our brother" Anna enlightened as she escorts you onto the carriage. "I was sent here by Private Cortes to ensure your safety around the kingdom, it's my honor to serve and be related to a royal family. As I was informed, I am your long lost brother. In which I am very surprised, yet depressed due to the fact both my parents are dead."

You ride in the middle of the carriage later asking "I am very quite new to Arendelle and I was thinking if you could show me around your kingdom sometime." "Oh yes, yes I would love to, we have a lot of famous landmarks here in Arendelle." Anna said in excitement as she rests her head on your shoulder. "Now that we now know we have a brother, my sister and I would like to know you a little better, would you care to join us for dinner upstairs?" Elsa asks as you as you exit the carriage. "I would be honored to discuss these issues with both of you" you answered.

Later that night "So you were born with special snow powers, may I witness a demonstration your magic ability?" You ask wiping your face with the napkin. "Yes Elsa, show him the magic." Anna said in glee. "Alright, well here it goes." She says so calmly. She makes it snow inside the dining room as you watch in awe.

"This is amazing" you say cheerfully drowning in such a beautiful sight. "Just wait." Elsa forms an ice sculpture of an eagle at the palms of your hands. "This is the beloved bird of America, how'd you know?" "Books" Elsa answered. "Well, let's go get some rest; we have a long day ahead of us. Wake me up if you need me." said Elsa. "Oh yeah, me too." said Anna. "And, um, Elsa?" You asked "yes (your name)?" "Thanks for the eagle" you said in a tired voice scratching your neck with a small grin. "Yeah, no problem" she said entering her room yawning. As you all fell asleep in your separate rooms, you were able to relax with pure bliss.


	2. An Act of War

Chapter 2: An Act of War

The next morning you wake up with a grin on your face, excited to meet the rest of the royal staff and armory. As you slowly climb out of bed to reach for the controller to turn off the television you left on last night. Just as you are about to press the power button you catch a glimpse of the local news. "Welcome back to channel 8 news, your number 1 source for local and global news in Arendelle." "We have breaking news. The terrorist group ISIS has just launched heat-seeking warheads at Finland and Norway." No word from the leaders of Norway and Finland as of yet, we'll keep you updated." You almost fall backwards in shock.

You race to put on your uniform and rush out the door. You run down the hall to the "situation room", where you were told to go if an event such as this ever happened. As you enter you see a podium and about 30 chairs.

Elsa and Anna waive nervously over to you. You take a seat next to them as a general looking guard walks up to the podium. He begins to talk in a low scruffy voice, "As chief executive officer of Norway, General Price J. Gat, I should inform you that the ISIS has launched warheads at Finland and Norway. The warheads have already hit Finland." he says in a sad drawn out voice. "They have gone dark. We have lost all communication with them. We can only presume that they are all dead. Warheads have hit Norway as well. Mostly near the borders, but a few have hit about 11 miles from Arendelle. As the royal guard, it is our job to protect the royal family: Elsa, Anna, and its newest member (your name)".

You sit in awe as everyone bows to you and your sisters. You interrupt the general, "but I am also a guard!?" General Gat says, "You are a guard related to the royal family, so it is our job to protect you". Elsa says "Calm down they will take great care of us." as she slides her finger up your pants on your upper leg towards your hips. Just before she reaches your groin, you grab your sisters and pull them into an elevator.

As the elevator goes down hundreds floors, you begin to ponder why your new sister would try give you a hand-job, especially in the middle of an emergency meeting and at a situation like this. You think, is she attracted to me or was she just trying to relax me? As you travel down in the elevator you whisper to ask Elsa "What were you doing back there, especially at a time like this?" "I'm sorry (your name) that was rude of me. I just couldn't keep it in, I'm just still a little overwhelmed that I now have a little brother." Elsa said in shame and embarrassment. "It's fine, let's just continue this later tonight." Anna said.

When you reach floor -302 you ask the guard why we came down so far. Anna interrupts and says floor -302 is the royal bunker. You nod in understanding as you notice Anna's nice ass when she steps out of the elevator. Elsa says jokingly, "what are you waiting for pretty boy, get out of the elevator."

You step into the bunker and notice 12 guards and three seats for you and your sisters. As you sit down in the comfortable leather seat, you notice the large television displaying a map of Norway with red dots representing where Norway has been hit. You realize you are in a bomb shelter.


	3. Taking Command

Chapter 3: Taking Command

As you are seated you again started to ponder why Elsa attempted to pleasure you, you again study the map for where the warheads have landed. You suddenly react and quickly stand up, you snapped into your posttraumatic stress disorder.

You looked at the general "Sir, with all due respect, I was brought here to serve and protect my beloved country, both Norway and America. I don't give a damn about my royalty; I will not sit around here and do nothing. I will risk my own life for the safety of my sisters, so help me God!" you say in a proud and firm voice.

All the staff in the room removes their hats and salutes you for your bravery. You started ordering the staff. "General Gat, I want you to contact the pentagon in America and all of our other allies in Europe in a call of distress, we must form allies to defeat the ISIS." You call a staff member over "Get me a plain black coffee, and a pack of cigarettes, I'm gonna put the ISIS on their knees." You call another staff member "I want you to find out the leader of the ISIS terrorist group and where he, she, or they are." You call over another staff member "I want you to evacuate all the civilians in Arendelle and all of Norway to another country where it is safe."

The general alerts you that we have gained allies with America, Canada, Australia, Sweden, Poland, Germany, Italy, France, Ukraine, and the United Kingdom. "You hear another broadcast from the TV in the corner of the room.

"We have more breaking news; we have received information that North Korea, Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, and Pakistan signed an agreement to join the ISIS to provide more mercenaries, equipment, and more nuclear power for their warheads."

As soon as you hear this you take off your hat and your shades "By God, we have signed a declaration of war. We are fighting the biggest terrorist group in history" you proclaim in disbelief.

"General, I need you to contact Russia and China before they are under control of the ISIS." You started to get more serious and frustrated. You look back at your sisters with a worried face. Your sisters raced to you and hugged you, as you embraced their hug you kissed both of them as you start to cry.

"Sir, we are getting strong signals of six hostile UAV drones in our area!" a guard cried out staring at the radar. "Dammit!" you slam your fists on table, almost knocking over your coffee.

You light a cigarette and pulled down the first switch. An overhead female voice echoed around you "The facility is now in DEFCON 1." You take a sip of coffee as you take an elevator back upstairs to the Anti-Air gun.

You enter the vehicle "M-COMS this is tombstone actual, yankee oscar lima oscar delta echo niner copy, I have positive visual on six tangos in the sky, about two klicks Southeast from our location, do I have permission to engage the enemy?" you say in your headset.

"Alpha delta niner solid copy, we hear you loud and clear actual, permission is granted to engage the enemy over." General Gat responds in your headset. You stare at the infer red heat detector monitor.

"Rockets and turrets are online and ready at your mark" a guard informs you in your headset. You lock onto one of the drones and fire on of the missiles. The drone used its counter measures, releasing a cloud of flairs. Your rocket missed and detonated on one of the flares.

"Let's see you dodge this mate!" you fire a rain of bullets from the 25mm AA gun. You were able to shoot down four out of the six drones. "Get rekt, you have no power here. Now, let's try this again." You lock onto the last two drones once more, right before you launch the missles. "You're fired." You say as you launch your last missile. You finally take down the last two drones.

"Delta echo niner, your skies are clear I repeat your skies are clear." You take the elevator back to the bunker on level -302 ensuring that your sisters are safe. "Sir, incoming call from America's secretary of defense!" a guard blurted out calling your attention.

You run over to the monitor and answer. "Please identify yourself. This is Chuck Hagel, United States' chief executive officer of the department of defense. We received a distress call from you earlier this morning; we have also received Intel about the terrorist group ISIS and how their power is expanding."

President Keith David walks to the screen. "We are willing to form an alliance with you against the ISIS and provide troops and equipment." You try to keep a friendly face on the screen and responded. "Excellent, this is (your name), identification code 1479253 do you copy. We had a drone attack later this afternoon by the ISIS. Luckily we were able to shoot them down." "Solid Copy, we are now sending US reinforcements and equipment over to your coordinates right now." Hagel said as the message was ended.

You fell back on your chair with a sigh of relief drinking the rest of your coffee next to Anna and Elsa. "What you did back there took a lot of guts, courage, and bravery." "Thanks Anna, I'm just really stressed right now. I think I'll just take some time here to relax." You say as you finish your coffee, closing your eyes ready to fall asleep. "I think we can help you with that" Elsa said smiling, which was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep on your seat.


	4. Call of Duty

Chapter 4: Call of Duty

You Wake up once more trying to recall what happened last night, seeing your two sisters sleeping and hugging you like a teddy bear. All you can remember is taking shots of vodka with your sisters.

You slowly remove their arms off your chest and get up from the bed without trying to wake them up. You quietly walked towards the door grabbing your clothes on the way. Just right when you're about to touch the door, you hear a faint voice in the distance. "Where do you think you're going?" Anna said yawning in a tired slow manner.

You paused and looked back at her. "Sorry, I have to see what updates the general has about the ISIS." You walk back to her "But?" You cut her off giving her a small kiss. "Its o.k., just go back to sleep." You whisper in her ear. Anna falls back to sleep, giving you more time to walk out the door before Elsa could wake up.

You walk down the hall to the elevator. As you ride up back to floor -302, you suit back to your military uniform. You exit the elevator on -302 lighting another cigarette from your pocket. Once you stepped again into the royal bunker, the general locks eyes with you with an irritated face. "Sir, where have you been, we needed you five hours ago!" The general scolded as you walked to the situation board.

"Out of context, give me a situation report about the ISIS!" you say crossing your arms staring at the map for any changes. "We have been alerted by Russia that multiple North Korean transport ships carrying ISIS troops, vehicles, and artillery are sailing from Pakistan. And will arrive in thirteen hours from now. It looks like they are planning to engage in an all terrain attack on us sir" A guard alarms you as Anna and Elsa walked in the room.

You see an American soldier leaning against the wall. "Nice to see you're alive and well Ghost." The American soldier said with a familiar voice, grinning as he looks up at you, "Holy shit, Wolf is that you. What the fuck are you doing here mate?" You respond with a grin as you light him a smoke.

"Wait, you know him?" Elsa asks with a confused look. "Oh yeah, I served in two firefight missions with him in the same squad back in Afghanistan." You respond with a short small laugh.

"And the rest of tombstone squad is here also; Snake, Mason, Gordon, and Wrecker." said Wolf. "Wait, why are they here?" you ask with a confused tone. "Remember those American reinforcements you asked for." Mason says as he and the rest of the squad emerged from the shadows of the room.

"Your other three squads; Ace, Sheppard, and Delta squad are here also." Mason added in as the other squads emerged from the shadows "Well I'll be damned." You say, accidentally dropping your cigarette.

"Sorry to ruin your reunion sir, but the North Korean ships will arrive ETA twelve and a half hours and counting!" The general reminds you in stress. "We have friendly American, Australian, German, Russian, Canadian, and other allies' military, navy, and aerial forces are in our area." A guard informs you as you.

"Fantastic! Assemble all the troops in our town hall." You respond adjusting your hat on your head.


	5. The Eleventh Hour

Chapter 5: The Eleventh Hour

"Welcome back to channel 8 news, your number 1 source for local and global news in Arendelle. Good morning, I'm Ron Burgundy. We have more shocking news about the war on terrorism. Here is Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa with more information on the subject." "Thank you Ron, we are here this morning in Arendelle's town hall where all of Norway's allied political leaders have agreed to send their armed forces to help defeat the terrorist group the ISIS. Today, Commander (your name) will be giving a speech addressing to this situation." The camera man and Tricia began staring back at you.

You began walking towards the podium, facing the largest army in the world in complete silence. You begin to speak to the microphones mounted on the podium.

"I would like to thank all our national allies being here this morning. Two days ago a terrorist group known as the ISIS has launched a nuclear attack at both Finland and Norway. We have lost hundreds of innocent civilians from the explosion, leaving many others suffering from radiation. We are awakened once more to danger and to the call to defend our freedom, converting our grief to anger and anger to resolution. The first act of terrorism began on September the eleventh 2001 when America's world trade center was crashed by two enemies of freedom who worked under the name of Osama Bin Laden. Americans witnessed the two towers fall with their own eyes, watching family and friends die in front of them. It was on that day America and the world declared war on terrorism, for over ten years we fought this war, and we continue to fight it to this day. President George H. W. Bush once said on that day, and I quote: Whether we be bring our enemies to justice, or bring justice to our enemies, justice will be done. Our war on terror begins with Al Qaeda, but it does not end there. It will not end until every terrorist group of global reach has been, stopped and defeated. From this day forward, any nation that continues to harbor or support terrorism will be regarded by the united state as a hostile regime. The only way to defeat terrorism as a threat to our way of life is to stop it, eliminate it, and destroy where it grows. We ask every nation to join us. Continue praying for the victims of terror and their families, for those in uniform, and for our great country. Prayer has comforted us in sorrow, and will help strengthen us for the journey ahead. We will come together to strengthen our intelligence capabilities to know the plans of terrorists before they act, and find them before they strike. This will not be an age of terror; this will be an age of liberty, here across the world. The only way to defeat terrorism as a threat to our way of life is to stop it, eliminate it, and destroy where it grows. what America's 41st president has said continues and applies to us here today. You are probably asking yourselves, how will we win this war? We will direct every resource at our command; every means of diplomacy, every tool of intelligence, every instrument of law enforcement, every financial influence, and every necessary weapon of war to the disruption to the defeat of the global terror network. Norway is very grateful that many nations have responded with both sympathy and support. And here stands before the largest united army in the world, uniting from Canada to Australia, and today is the day you will perform the largest assault in the history of mankind as of today. We will be battling from the skies, to land, to seas. We must be prepared to make heroic sacrifices for the cause of peace that we make ungrudgingly for the cause of war. There is no task that is more important or closer to my heart. However this is not just your fight; this is the world's fight, a fight to set your freedom free!"

The forces stand up together applauding in astonishment. You walk off the podium with pride, leaving the stage.


	6. The Final Decision

Chapter 6: The Final Decision

As soon as you leave the stage you, a guard escorts you to a Humvee. You and three guards soon arrive back to the Arendelle castle, parking the Humvee in the private garage. As all four of you exit the vehicle, you begin to ask one of the guards what it time it is. "Almost 7:24 sir, about nine and a half hours before the ISIS arrive" a guard informs you as you enter the garage elevator. "Good, we have enough time to prepare." You whisper to yourself, lighting another cigarette from your pocket.

Once you reach floor -300, the strategy room, you see all the allied generals standing around the table map in the center of the room. "So what's the plan?" General Gat questioning everyone in the room, crossing his arms.

"Since we are in the defensive and offensive position, we need to set up barricade around the docking area on both land and sea. Of course we need some of our men and equipment on standby if we were in need of reinforcements." The Canadian general suggests as he looks at the map theorizing strategic places to set up the barricades. "And how the bloody hell are you going to that mate?" the Australian general asks, questioning the Canadian's idea.

"While parts of our reinforcements are overlooking the docking area, we could set five destroyers in an arch around the perimeter of the docking area. This leaves our land vehicles and other land forces around the docking perimeter of Arendelle. We need some our sea and aerial forces out on the offensive in order to push back the ISIS." The German captain said continuing the Canadian's suggestion. The French commander looks back at the German captain "I agree."

"If we are going to do that we need our front lines to be decently small, making the enemy underestimate us in numbers. The deception creates a distraction giving enough time for our hidden flanking forces to breach them from behind." Said the British general.

"That would mean that one forth of our RCB attack boats, M1128 water tanks, WZ-10 attack choppers, and SU-35 attack jets will be on the front lines creating the diversion, while our secondary forces made up of SSN-774 fast attack submarines, FA-18 Hornet and SU-25 Flanker stealth jets, A-10 Warthog attack jets, DV-15 Interceptor attack boats, and BTR-90 and LAV-25 anti-infantry personnel carriers flank from behind the ISIS ships." Said the American general.

"I was thinking after the anti-infantry personnel carriers reach the ISIS ships, we could breach them from behind using C4 plastic explosive charges, creating a pathway for our flanking squads to clear out each ship inside out. This will require us to send our CQB task forces in the BTR-90 and LAV-25 personnel carriers. While our CQB forces clear out the ships inside out, they could search inside for HVTs for interrogation and valuable Intel about the ISIS such as the location of their leader." The Polish general suggested.

"That would mean we have to place our M1 Abrams land tanks, M142 high mobility artillery rocket systems, and Type 95 AA anti-air mobile units will be stationed on land, and our AC-130 air to ground attack gunships will all be laying down suppressive fire and bombardments on the ISIS ships.

You set your finished cigarette in a dish. "Alright, now that we have a plan, position all our troops at their assigned positions and prepare for carnage, operation mortar is a go. Any questions, comments, or concerns?" No one responds. "In that case, allons-y!"

You start to feel hungry remembering that you haven't eaten since your arrival at Arendelle. You've been skipping meals after the attack. You began to walk over to the snack table at the corner of the strategy room and grabbed as much food as you can hold such as two large sandwiches, a bag of Doritos, and a bottle of Mountain Dew. Right when you were about to leave the room. "Hey, you forgot somthin'." General Gat throws you a Snickers bar. "It's dangerous to go alone, take this." You stick the candy bar in one of your pockets.

You walk back to the elevator, taking it back to surface level in the castle. You were given enough time to eat your two sandwiches and bag of chips during the elevator ride. Walking out the elevator taking a sip from your Mountain Dew, you see Anna, Olaf and Kristoff in the distance walking through the halls. As soon as they spotted you, they started walking towards you. "This is Kristoff and this is Olaf." Anna says to you, as you shake Olaf's hands.

"How's that snowman alive?" you whisper next to Anna with a really bad poker face. "Elsa's snow powers, remember?" Elsa whispers back."Ah that's right, I thought I was smoking the wrong cigarette for a second."

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he said, smiling with excitement. "Hi, I'm commander (your name), you must be Kristoff. A friend of Anna I presume?" You ask as you begin to shake his hand. "Y-yeah I am, but I was thinking if I can help in combat."

"Hwat! The fuck are you thinking!" Anna stared at kristoff with a wide eyed shocked expression. "I thought you were evacuated. Anyways have you had any type of combat experience?" you ask.

"Besides harvesting ice, does hunting wolves with a sniper rifle count? I needed another way to make a living so I sell wolf meat and taxidermy their fur." Kristoff explained.

"We still have an empty post behind the frontlines, next to our other sniper teams if you're willing to help. We need all the help we can get mate. Better to fight for something than live for nothing."

"I was heading toward the armory, you comin'? Plus you need to get you suited up if you're gonna engage into a fight." You say as you lead them back into the elevator.

"So, what's going to happen to Kristoff?" Anna asks as you head down the elevator shaft to level -290. "We're giving him guns" you responded.

As you walk out of the elevator into an endless hallway, you stare wide-eyed at the magnificent sight, looking at two endless walls of firearms and equipment down the hallway. "How'd you get all this?" you ask Anna walking down and identifying every gun you walk by. "Last year we were able to dispose all the crossbows and start funding for our military, supplying us everything such as pistols, sub-machine guns, carbines, assault rifles, shotguns, light-machine guns, DMRs, sniper rifles, and rocket launchers. We even have a separate wall for other equipment such as grenades, claymores, C4 explosives, MAVs, EODs, T-UGSs, SOFLAMs, anti-tank and anti-air mines, mortars, other weapon attachments and accessories, etcetera." Anna answered.

"Crossbows huh? Anyways we better hurry, cause' the ISIS will arrive in seven hours. Kristoff, do you like DMRs, bolt action, or semi-automatic sniper rifles." You ask speed walking to the sniper rifle section. "I mainly use bolt action" Kristoff responded. "Okay, you can use the SRR-61 with a capacity of eight rounds, a bullet velocity of 750 meters per second, and weighs 5.2 kilograms. You think you can handle that rookie?" you suggested. "Yeah, sure." Kristoff said. "Let's get you a side arm, you'll probably won't use it, but you might need it. Here's a standard M9 pistol, SOFLAM, uniform, and tactical vest. These are all rentals so take care of them, and you better go get all that stuff on before the ISIS get here." You respond handing Kristoff his equipment.

You remove the ACOG scope on your M4A1 and replaced it with a magnifier scope attached to an EOTech sight and canted iron sights since you are about to engage into a close quarter battle.

"What about me?" Olaf said staring at you "I don't know, but I need to rally up with Tombstone squad for further instructions" you say walking back to the elevator back to surface level.

You walk out the elevator leaving Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff, in order to meet up with your squad; suddenly you come across Elsa on your way. "Hey, how are you holding up (your name). later tonight, we'll bang okay." She says as you take the snickers bar out of your pocket.

"Elsa, eat a Snickers."

"Why?"

"Because you become a sex addict when you're hungry. Better?"

"Better. I can't resist to chocolate."

"You and chocolate is like me without my medication. Anyways, I'll see you later." Elsa eats her Snickers bar watching you walk off.

You keep walking until you reach the castle garage seeing your squad loading into a LAV-25. "Hey Ghost you commin'." Snake said adjusting the scope on his M249 light machine gun. "Ghost, you're gunner this time, Gordon is driving." Said Wrecker.

Just when you were about to set foot into the vehicle.

"Wait!" You see Anna and Elsa running to you panting breathlessly.

"Don't go, you're going to get yourself killed!" Anna said.

"Anna is right, we just met you and I don't want you die out there." Elsa said worried.

You look back at her lighting another cigarette. "If you seen what shit I've been through, you wouldn't be worried about me. Remember, I'm already dead. I am a Ghost." You say smiling at them adjusting your aviator sunglasses on your face.

"Please follow this order, just don't die." Elsa said.

"Affirmative ma'am" you respond before closing the back hatch of the APC, saluting your sisters smiling.

The APC begins to move as you make your way to the gunner seat. Anna and Elsa watch you and your squad drive off, out of the garage.


	7. Naval Strike

Chapter 7: Naval Strike

The APC drives onto the dock, then into the sea. "Hey Gordon can we go into the water with this thing?" Wrecker asked.

"Yeah, of course. We are in an amphibious vehicle. We only have one hour before the bastards get here, so what the plan mate." Gordon saying in an Australian accent, nudging you.

"It's simple; we detonate a hole and kill all the mothafuckas." Snake said.

"By what he means is that we wait in our ambush position. When they arrive, we reach the back of the ISIS ships, we take the C4 explosives and create an entry way for flanking CQB squads including us. We then throw in our Autonomous Ground Robots or AGRs and MQ-27 Dragonfire quadrotor drones to clear out most of the enemy infantry." Said Wrecker

"After that, it's just run n' gun from there" Snake said.

"We'll come out behind them and fuck them in their arses. After that we need to find the intel, which should be in the server room." You responded looking back at snake's battle scar near his left eye and his eye patch on his right. "You sure this plan will work Ghost." Mason said loading shells into his 370MCS 12 gauge shotgun.

"Do what I do. Hold tight and pretend it's a plan." You said watching the seas for enemy movement.

"We are really hauling a lot of metal gear in here mate, are you sure we need all this crap." Gordon said sailing the APC to the ambush position.

"If you don't want to fight with your bare fists, then yes." Mason said pumping his shotgun.

"I killed many men, but I never stood against an army this big before." Said Snake

"Well I gotta tell you, this mission is going to kick like a mule with its balls wrapped in duct tape!" said Wolf.

"Well it's gonna be awhile before they arrive so I'm gonna take a breather outside." You say opening the top hatch of the vehicle. You notice all the APCs, attack boats, and submarines positioned all around you for the ambush. While waiting you adjust a XM320 under barrel grenade launcher to you M4.

Suddenly you receive a short static sound from your headset. "This is big bird, all ground squads be advised. We have eyes on three hostile destroyers and two enemy carriers ten klicks southeast from your current location. ETA five minutes, they're coming in fast, Blitzkrieg comrades!" one of the jet pilots informed.

As soon as you heard the message you jump back through the hatch into the vehicle back onto the gunner seat. "Alright guys, ISIS ETA five minutes get ready."

You whole breaching team remains hidden next to an island, of the coast of Arendelle waiting for the ships to pass in order to flank from behind.

Seconds later a large gray metal ship passes before you ignoring you. "I'm so glad we have thermal camo." mumbling to yourself nervously.

As soon as the ships passed you, your allies lay down suppressive fire from the docking area, giving you and the other breaching squads to make their move from behind.

"Which ship are we taking out mate?" Gordon asked.

"The carrier ship at the North most side." You respond as you squad start to proceed behind the carrier undetected.

"Alright, masks on." Said Mason.

You pull a black mask over your face with the image of a white skull, so did everyone else.

"Ghost get out and place the C4 on the back of that ship." Gordon said parking the APC behind the carrier.

"Yeah I got it captain obvious." You say grabbing the plastic explosives from a small compartment in the corner of the APC. You open the top hatch again climbing out. You set the explosives positioned in a way to create a passageway large enough for the APC to drive through. Once you set the last explosive charge, you climb back down the hatch.

"The C4 is planted. Back up! Back up!" you exclaimed as Gordon drove away in reverse away from the carrier.

"Detonate their asses!" Snake exclaimed in excitement.

You press and clench a fist on the detonator. You and your squad felt a sudden knockback sending large ripples in the water from the shockwave of the explosion.

You get back out and throw a smoke grenade into the giant gaping hole of the ship so they can't see you deploying the attack drones into the ship.

You jump back into the ship and pick up your computer and start controlling all three AGRs and all three MQ-27s that are inside the first floor of the ship, eliminating each enemy one after another. You again shower a rain of bullets and a spray of rocket propelled grenades.

"It's like a video game. You wanna try Snake?" handing the laptop over to Snake.

"Hell fucking yeah I would!" Snake grabbed the laptop from you.

"Hey, be careful with that, she's my precious!" You scolded Snake.

"Fuck you, I need to kill something!" Snake responded

"Dammit, they shot off Quadrotor alpha." You said.

"At least I have something to kill with." Snake said spraying rockets at three hostiles hiding behind a wall.

"You kids must be having fun playing you new game." Wolf said taking over the gunner seat, shooting canister shells from the main cannon of the APC.

Snake had an insane look on his face, but that was normal when he's killing something. You thought to yourself. Gordon began to drive the APC into the hole in the wall.

"Alright playtimes over Snake." Wrecker said grabbing the laptop from him.

"Our drones are in AI automatic turret mode." Wrecker said typing something into your laptop before closing it and placing into my backpack.

"Everyone out of the vehicle, let's move!" Gordon said cocking his M416 rifle.

Every one exited the vehicle from the back hatch cocking their guns.

"The engine room looks clear. Everyone, let's move in and advance our way up." You said checking the hallway inside the ship.

"Mason, check the bodies." Wolf said poking a dead body with the muzzle of his ACE 52 CQB carbine.

Mason started scavenging the pocket vests on the dead mercenaries for ammunition and other equipment.

"We breached the other three destroyers, we are now clearing them from the inside out." A soldier informed from your headset.

"Red one, have you breached the second carrier?" Wolf asked in his headset.

"Affirmative, this is Redford, we have entered carrier bravo, over." The sergeant responded back through our headset.

**Kristoff's POV**

I was walking to the sniper post, next to the docking area. A man wearing dark brown twill safari hat, sunglasses, leather fingerless gloves, a red collared shirt, dark grey pants, and a black vest approaches me. He was holding a Tikka M55 sniper rifle, which was used by the Australian army.

"You must be the new rookie mate." He presumed.

"Yeah I kinda am." I responded

The sniper and I both started walking to our designated sniping post.

"Well, snipin's a good job mate. It's challenging work, out a' doors, and I guarantee you'll not go hungry. Because at the end of the day, as long there as there's two people left on the planet, someone's gonna want someone dead. It looks like your positioned next to me mate." The sniper said lightly punching my shoulder.

You take out your tactical binoculars, overlooking the carriers

"Can I borrow those mate?" the Australian sniper asked as he takes my binoculars.

"There's some bloody wankers camping over there, you see them? He hands the binoculars to me, I see around two guys positioned near a barrier on the enemy ship.

"Hold on let me see those again." He takes the binoculars again.

"I think his mate saw me." The sniper said. Seconds later I hear a bullet whistle near my ear and hit a sandbag.

"Oh shit, yeah he did!" I shouted ducking behind the sandbags. I lifted up my SRR-61 sniper rifle and peek over the sandbags. "Son of a bitch." You focused your scope's reticle on the enemy sniper's head. You slowly pull the trigger, and suddenly feel a sudden kickback and fell on your back.

"Good shot mate!" he said as he helped me up.

"Man, that kicks harder than my old hunting rifle." I said getting back on my feet.

"I never killed a man before, I kinda feel bad for him" As you pull the bolt on your sniper rifle, he looks at me.

"Feelins'? Look mate, you know who has a lot of feelings? Blokes what bludgeon their wife to death with a golf trophy. Professionals have standards. Be polite, be effiecient, have a plan to kill everyone you meet."

**Your POV**

Meanwhile back at the ship Mason had just finished scavenging the dead bodies.

"I found a keycard on one of the bodies." Mason said poking his hand into another corpse.

"Hey look a stairway," Wrecker said pointing at a sign in Korean.

"You speak Korean Wrecker?" you ask

"Yeah, but barely." He responded walking up the stairway.

"We are entering the third floor, which should be the storage area. We need to fight our way in the server room on the fifth floor." Wolf said.

As you exit the stairway, a bullet storm starts firing towards all six of you.

"Duck behind cover!" Snake shouted. All three of you dive behind a stack of ammunition crates.

"Shit, they hacked one of our AGRs onto their side!" you said looking at the PDA attached to your wrist.

"I can't hack it back." You said typing code onto your PDA.

"Mason throw one of your EMP grenades." Said Gordon.

Mason opened up one of his pockets on his vest and chucked it over the crates.

The small electromagnetic blast short circuited the AGR.

"Floor's clear!" Wolf said looking around the area.

"Great, now where's the other four drones?" Snake asked in an annoyed tone.

You look back at your wrist PDA "They seem to be on the next floor up, the cabin floor."

All six of you moved into a line formation advancing your way to the fourth floor.

You reach the cabin hallway, and then shots were fired.

"Shit! Get down, and return fire!" you yelled.

"I thought the drones killed all of them, Ghost." Said Wrecker.

"Apparently just most of them." Said Gordon.

"Stop talking and start shooting! Gordon, Wrecker, and Mason take the right side of the hallway. Snake, Wolf, and I will take the left.

Two guys jumped out of a cabin room and were shot down by you and Gordon.

"Tango down!" the two of you said.

"Gordon Wrecker and Mason Snake go check those rooms, Wolf and I will check this one.

"Clear!" all six of you exclaimed.

Your squad started advancing to the fifth floor.

"The server room, it should be behind this vault door. The door looks too thick for our breaching charges to break through. Do you still have that Keycard Mason?" Asked Wolf.

Mason took out the keycard from his back pocket and inserted it into the slot next to the door. A large click could be heard as the door unlocked itself.

Before you opened the door, Mason took out a flash grenade.

"Everyone get ready behind me." You said. You quickly opened the door slightly, allowing Mason to throw his flashbang, and closed it quickly before it detonated.

"Move in, move in!" Wolf yelled behind you.

You took out three people in the right side, Wolf took out two people in the center, Mason took out three on the left side, and Snake took out five guys hiding in the back of the room.

"Room is clear, now search for the server console that Ghost was talking about." Wolf said.

You begin to unscrew the server board out of the wall.

"Mason, Wrecker, Snake, and Gordon, plant some Claymore mines and defend us while Wolf and I detach the console." You said as you start to sweat from stress.

"Whatever you're going to do, Ghost, do it fast! I hear ISIS reinforcements coming upstairs!" Wrecker said peeking out the vault door.

"There, the console's out. Now let's get the hell out of here." said Wolf.

"We need to make it to the runway on the surface of the ship!" said Wrecker.

"Well we gotta do that now because they're closing in on us!" cried Mason as he stared shooting down the hall.

"Quick up the stairs, let's move!" said Gordon.

As you fight your way up, you and your squad finally reach the runway extraction zone.

"Big Bird, this is Task force 141, Bravo-Company Six, requesting vehicle extraction. We have the package meet us at LZ1 over." You order in your headset.

"Affirmative Bravo Six, this is Big Bird now tracking your coordinates, prepare for pickup." The voice responds in your headset.

Wrecker lights up a flare and tosses it on the ground. Soon or later, sounds of spinning blades came over head. A helicopter lands next to the dying flare.

"There's our ride mates." said Wrecker.

"Get to the choppa!" said Mason.

You and your squad load into the helicopter. As you flew towards the Arendelle castle landing zone, you watch fire explode from the sides of the five ships as the start to sink slowly to the bottom of the ocean.


End file.
